byefandomcom-20200214-history
Mafia Series
Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Mafia (also known by its full title, Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven) is a third-person shooter video game initially made for Microsoft Windows in 2002 (and later ported to the PlayStation 2 and the Xboxin 2004). It was developed by Czech company Illusion Softworks and published by Gathering of Developers. The game allows the player to take on the role of a mafioso who has to accomplish various missions in order to advance in the game. It received strong critical reaction and continued to maintain a loyal cult following. As of March 12, 2008, Mafia has sold 2 million copies according to Take-Two Interactive.[2][3] On August 21, 2007, Take-Two Interactive announced Mafia II[4] at the 2007 Leipzig Games Convention, developed by Illusion Softworks, now renamed 2K Czech. As of September 7, 2010, the game is available via Steam.[5] Plot Mafia is set in the 1930s, between the fall of 1930 through to the end of 1938, during the later part of Prohibition, which ended in 1933. The game is set in the fictional American city of Lost Heaven (loosely based on New York City and Chicago of the same time period). The player takes the role of taxi driver Thomas "Tommy" Angelo, who, while trying to make a living on the streets of Lost Heaven, unexpectedly and unwillingly becomes involved in organized crime as a driver and a henchmen for the Salieri crime family, led by Don Ennio Salieri. Through the events of the game's story, Tommy begins to rise through the ranks of the Salieri 'family', which is currently battling the competing Morello family, led by the sharply-dressed Don Morello. Eventually becoming disillusioned by his life of crime and violence, Tommy arranges to meet a detective (Detective Norman) in order to tell him his story, to be given witness-protection, and to aid the detective in the destruction of the Salieri crime family. The 'Intermezzo' chapters of the game depict Tommy sitting in a cafe with the detective, relating his life story and giving out important pieces of information at the same time. After a not-so-casual encounter with two of Don Ennio Salieri's henchmen, Sam and Paulie (who escaped from Morello's men and while trying to get away, had a car accident), Tommy is paid with an envelope concealing a hunk of cash for getting Sam and Paulie to safety. Through Sam as his proxy, Salieri says he is impressed with Tommy's grace under fire and that he is indebted to Tommy for doing so; at some future time Tommy may come back to Salieri for help. Since Salieri also tries to help men of Italian blood in the onslaught of the Great Depression, he offers Tommy the 'chance' to work for the Salieri organization. Tommy refuses politely, preferring to remain poor but legitimate, and his thoughts are reinforced when he sees his pay package contains more money than he has ever seen before, and the very next day he is back to work as a taxi driver. However, in between scouting for fares he is attacked by two hoods who are members of Salieri's arch-enemy (later revealed to once have been his companion), the Morello crime family, as revenge for him helping Paulie and Sam escape them. Tommy is saved by Salieri's men, who, when Tommy escapes into their bar and the Morello men follow him, murder the attackers. However, the cab company learns that their taxi was vandalized by gangsters and Tommy's employment is terminated. Hard up for employment prospects in the Depression years and grateful to Salieri for saving his life, Tommy accepts the offer to work for the Salieri family, mostly working as a getaway driver. Through a series of assignments given to him by Don Salieri, Tommy quickly becomes deeply involved in the activities of the Salieri business, concerning extortion, collecting protection money, bootlegging, assassination, arson jobs and a lot of unexpected gunfights, often with the opposing Don Morello, whose power Tommy describes as "built on violence". One turning point occurs when he gets a request from Salieri's bartender Luigi, who likes Tommy and asks him to walk his daughter Sarah home from work on account of reports of hoodlums. While escorting Sarah street punks attack, to which Tommy defends her. Enraged at the mugging, Salieri orders Tommy and Paulie to hunt the gang and cripple them, which then leads up to the Salieri family being targets of the city government as Tommy murdered one gang member who was the son of an alderman. Tommy is later made to carry out jobs to avoid Salieri having to face prosecution, culminating in an assassination mission involving the bombing of a hotel. Although he carries out the bombing, he discovers that one of the assassination targets is his girlfriend's best friend Michelle, an informant to Morello. Unable to bring himself to kill her, he instead orders her to flee the city and never return. This begins the process of his eventual rejection of his new vocation. Another watershed moment is when Tommy is escaping the bombing, he stumbles into a cathedral where it is the funeral of the alderman's son he murdered, where Tommy is identified as the killer and Morello gang members attempt to shoot him in revenge. After eliminating them all, the priest leading the eulogy tells Tommy he has committed a grave sin and fears his soul is at risk, which Tommy rationalizes at first that he killed all bad men, but seriously takes the priest's warning to heart. Tommy eventually marries Sarah, who gives birth to a girl a year later. However, a fatal shootout at a farm where the Morello mob and police surprise them when they are trying to buy Canadian whisky nearly kills Sam. On the same day, Frank Colletti, Don Salieri's Consigliere, hands over Salieri's account books to the police. Though being a friend of Frank for more than 20 years, Salieri orders his death. Tommy finds Frank at the Lost Heaven International Airport, attempting to flee to Europe. Tommy learns from Frank's wife that the police blackmailed Frank and gives him ways to recover the books for Salieri, and Tommy gets her and her daughter reunited with Frank. In one of the game's more emotional moments, Tommy lets Frank go and he flees to Europe with his family. Since Frank has fled to England, Salieri accepts that Frank is dead and his funeral is given. Tommy later saves his boss from being assassinated while dining at a luxurious restaurant. Salieri has his bodyguard-turned-traitor, Carlo, killed along with Morello's ally, the councilor (who is shot while giving a speech at his birthday). Morello's brother, Sergio Morello, is also killed on Salieri's orders. These actions shatter the Morello crime family and Salieri finally orders the death of his rival. After having succeeded, the game pauses to present times, while Tommy shows Detective Norman a photo of a young Salieri standing next to another young man revealed to be Morello. He tells Norman that this photo proved to him that "This life is poisonous", and is one of the main reasons why Tommy wants to betray the local mafia. After the death of Morello, the Salieri family runs the town. Following the assassination of another politician not co-operating with the family, Tommy, along with Sam, is presented with a plan to rob a bank by Paulie. Both men refuse, Tom mentioning the danger involved if Salieri were to discover such a plot and Sam citing his loyalty to the family. The three then steal what is ostensibly a batch of Cuban cigars on Salieri's orders, but Tommy and Paulie discover that the cigar boxes contain a considerable amount of well-hidden diamonds. Convincing Paulie not to steal any of them, Tommy acts as though he is unaware of the diamonds and surreptitiously probes Salieri for information about the matter. Deciding that Salieri was well-aware of the diamonds and intended to cheat him out of his fair share, Tommy joins Paulie in his bank robbery plan, risking their lives if Salieri would find out. The robbery is successful, but the following day Tommy arrives at Paulie's apartment to find him murdered and the money all gone. Tommy panics, and is tricked by the ever-loyal Sam, to meet him at Lost Heaven's art gallery. In the midst of a gun-battle it is revealed that Salieri, having discovered Tommy and Paulie's unauthorised bank-robbery, has ordered their deaths. Sam also tells Tommy that Salieri has mistrusted Tommy for some time after discovering that he hadn't killed either Michelle or Frank, both of whom were eventually found and murdered by the mafia. During a climactic battle on the top floor of the museum, Tommy gets the upper hand on Sam, but when he runs away, finds that he cannot bring himself to kill his former friend. Ultimately, as Sam is stumbling towards the exit, Tommy watches him from above and fires a bullet into his back. Shivering and astonished, Sam delivers his final words, a warning of Salieri's power, and is then shot to death by Tommy. Here, Tommy's story to the detective (and thus the game) ends, telling that he fled to Europe but decided to return and to testify against Salieri to ensure the safety of Sarah and his (unnamed) daughter. The detective agrees to put Tommy and his family under the protection of the police, and Tommy is free to testify against the Salieri family. Don Salieri is arrested and sentenced to prison for life, but dies of old age during his first year in jail. 80 gangsters are convicted, some sentenced to electrocution and the family is destroyed. After the trial, Tommy is relocated to the other side of the country where he starts a whole new life, buys a two-story house there, indicated to be Greenfield, Empire Bay in Mafia II, with his family, all under new names. Tommy works as a driver "for a respectable company". The epilogue, set 1951, shows an old Thomas Angelo, grey-haired and moustached, standing outside his house watering the lawn. Two men, revealed in Mafia II to be Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro, pull up to the side of the street in a Smith Thunderbolt (resembling a 1957 Ford Thunderbird) and approach him. Addressing him by his real name (which was changed beforehand by the FBI), Barbaro pulls out a sawn-off shotgun. Scaletta tells Tommy that 'Mr. Salieri sends his regards', and both barrels are emptied into Tommy's body. As the two men get back into their car and hurry away, Tommy lies on the grass with blood pouring out of his wounds. Tommy's last narration as the camera rises from his dead body ends with: :"You know, the world isn't run by the laws written on paper. It's run by people. Some according to laws, others not. It depends on each individual how his world will be, how he makes it. And you also need a whole lot of luck, so that somebody else doesn't make your life hell. And it ain't as simple as they tell you in grade school. But it is good to have strong values and to maintain them. In marriage, in crime, in war, always and everywhere. I messed up. So did Paulie and Sam. We wanted a better life, but in the end we were a lot worse off than most other people. You know, I think it's important to keep a balance in things. Yeah, balance, that's the right word. Cause the guy who wants too much, risks losing absolutely everything. Of course, the guy who wants too little from life, might not get anything at all." http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mafia:_The_City_of_Lost_Heaven&action=edit&section=4 editCharacters Main article: List of Mafia characters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mafia:_The_City_of_Lost_Heaven&action=edit&section=5 editActor overlap between Mafia and The Sopranos A number the characters in the English version of Mafia are voiced by actors who also played characters in the HBO television series The Sopranos,[6] a drama also about the mafia. *Sam is voiced by Matt Servitto, who played Agent Dwight Harris on The Sopranos. *Frank is voiced by Dan Grimaldi, who played Patsy Parisi and his twin brother "Philly Spoons" Parisi on The Sopranos. *Paulie is voiced by William DeMeo, who played Jason Molinaro on The Sopranos. *Sarah is voiced by Cara Buono, who played Kelli Moltisanti on The Sopranos. *Yellow Pete is voiced by Ray DeMattis, who played Gerry Gaultieri on The Sopranos. *Don Morello is voiced by John Doman, who played a patron of the Bada Bing club (billed as "District Attorney") in the episode "Full Leather Jacket" of The Sopranos.[7] Mafia II Mafia II is a third-person action-adventure video game, the sequel to Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It is developed by 2K Czech, previously known as Illusion Softworks, and is published by 2K Games.[7] Originally announced in August 2007 at the Leipzig Games Convention, it was released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in August 2010.[4][8] The Mac OS X edition of the game was published by Feral Interactive in December 2011.[2] A version of the game for mobile platforms[9] was developed by Twistbox Entertainment and released in 2010 by Connect2Media. Synopsis The game begins in October 1951, with Vito Scaletta looking over a photo album in his apartment in Oyster Bay, he takes a cigarette as he begins to tell his story in voice over. He was born in Sicily in 1925 to a poor family. He was with his father, his mother and his older sister Francesca. His father decides that it is time to move away, and he arranges for his family immigrates to the fictional Empire Bay in America, where they arrive in the spring of 1931. They are no better off there than they were in Sicily, and is in fact worse in the Little Italy, and his father gets a small-time job at the dockyards, eventually turning to alcohol. As he gets older, Vito gets involved with a local criminal named Joe Barbaro, who becomes his best friend. They form a partnership. In 1943, his father drowns on the dockyards during his shift, and left family struggling for money. Francesca gets a job, but Vito, with Joe in the aid, turns to the criminal side. One night, Joe and Vito are robbing a jewelry store. A patrolman accidentally sees them and they try to escape. Joe hides with the stolen goods, but Vito is arrested at gunpoint. Since it was World War II and the U.S Army was looking for the men who could speak Italian language, he was given a choice: Go to prison or join the army. After Vito chooses the army, he ends up in the 504th Parachute Infantry as a paratrooper. He is dispatched to Sicily in July 1943, and helps liberate citizens in a small village rebelling against the fascists, but the rest of his squad are killed in the process. He defends the town square from several Italian soldiers with a MG-42 on the balcony, but a tank almost kills him. Just then, Don Calo, head of the Sicilian Mafia, arrives with the US Army, forcing the rest of the soldiers to surrender. Vito continues fighting during the war, but later he is shot by Nazi troops. He is sent to hospital, and is discharged with two months leave Vito returns to Empire Bay in February 1945, where Joe awaits him. He takes him for a drink at Freddy's Bar and hears about his situation, makes a call and tells him to stop by tomorrow. At home, his mother and Francesca await him. Next morning, he leaves for Joe's apartment, but a thug threatens Francesca on the street. Vito knocks him off, but he tells him to watch his back. Francesca explains him that before he died, his father borrowed $2000 from a local loan shark, and the thug arrived to collect the debt. He meets Joe, who takes him to Giusseppe, a local shop owner, who gives him discharge papers so he can stay permanently. Joe also introduces him to Mike Bruski, a junkyard owner. After couple of small-time jobs, Vito and Joe start making serious money. In the same time, Vito's mother tells him to work at the docks, where he becomes a loan shark for Derek Pappalardo, a corrupt mafioso and the dock owner, along with Steve Coyne, his personal henchmen. Serious jobs start with Joe introducing Vito to Henry Tomassino, a made men for a local crime boss, Don Alberto Clemente. Henry instructs Vito to steal precious gas stamps from OPA (Office of Price Administration) and bring them back to him. Although Vito is successful, Henry realizes that the gas stamps expire tomorrow, and orders Vito to resell them all to the gas stations. Vito succeeds in this, and gets a large sum of cash for the job. Vito and Joe also rob a jewelry store, where they are ambushed by the O'Neil Gang, a Irish mob family led by Brian O'Neil, but they manage to escape from him and the police, while Brian and his crew are arrested and sentenced. After the job, Henry orders Luca Gurino, Clemente's consigliere, to assassinate Sidney "Fat Man" Pen, a local loan shark who took large sum of money from Clemente to start his own business, but he didn't return the money and managed to evade Clemente's assassins, and after that, they could become the part of the family, but only if they pay $5000 fee to enter the family, which the reluctantly accept. On the job, Vito is instructed to go to Harry, a black market arms dealer, to get a MG-42 from him. He takes the gun to a rented apartment next to Fat Man's warehouse. They find him and blaze his men with the minigun, but are forced to go after him as they are discovered on the scene. They manage to find him, but he shoots Henry in the leg just as he is prepared to shoot him, and Vito and Joe take him to El Greco, a local doctor who treats injured mobsters. At his place, Henry gives Vito $2000 for the successful job, and he takes it to Francesca to repay his father's debt, but the next day, Vito is cornered by the police, and he is arrested for stealing gas stamps from the OPA. As he sold worthless gas stamps to the station, one of the workers sold Vito to the police. Vito is placed on trial, and three months later, he is sentenced for ten years in prison for stealing and reselling gas stamps. Clemente gave him a lawyer, but he was only here to make sure Vito wouldn't sold out Clemente's business to the judge. Inside the prison, Vito has a unpleasant surprise when he finds Brian O'Neil, who tries to beat him up to revenge him for sending him to prison. Although Vito manages to defend himself a little bit, he is placed in a solitary confinement, but he catches attention of Leo Galante, local mafioso. He takes Vito to his gym, where he learns to fight and beats up couple good fighters around. Leo's fighter, Pepe, is also injured by the thugs while he was scheduled to fight with O'Neil, so he is instructed to beat him up and break couple of his bones while he is alone in the gym, but he is forced to kill him after he pulls a knife. Vito is relocated to Galante's cell, where he explains that besides Clemente, there are also two families in the Empire Bay; Falcone and Vinci crime Family. Leo himself is consigliere for Frank Vinci, Don of the Vinci Family, while there is also Carlo Falcone, Don of the Falcone Family. Vito tells him about Luca's fee, and Leo tells him that Clemente and Luca will have to speak in front of the Commission, which monitors the Three Families, about this. Under Leo's wing, Vito's sentence is shortened to 4 years. Vito also hears that Francesca is getting married and also hears that his mother is ill, and that she won't last long. Although Vito leaves his money to get his mother a good doctor and the rest as a wedding gift, all of the money instead goes on her funeral, as she dies while Francesca is visiting Vito. Vito returns in April 1951. Once out, Vito meets up with Joe, who now works for Eddie Scarpa, Falcone's consigliere, and he is welcomed by them, who take him to Scarpa's cathouse, and have a wild night of fun. After that, Scarpa remembers that he needs to drop the body of Frankie Pots, that is in the trunk of his car, and Vito is assigned to bury him, ruining his evening. He also goes with Joe to sell cigarettes on Eddie's orders, and they manage to earn plenty of cash, but the truck and the loads are stolen by The Greasers, a local hot rod racing gang, and Joe kills their leader, but Eddie is furious and wants his $2000 back for the truck. Joe and Vito arrive with Steve and Joe's 17-year old neighbour Marty to their hangout and kill the rest of the gang, and Joe and Vito sell their hot rods to Derek and manage to get the cash back to Eddie. Eddie informs Vito that Harvey "Beans" Epstein, Falcone's accountant, and Antonio "Tony Balls" Balsamo, his bodyguard, have been kidnapped, and they suspect Luca Gurino. Vito goes to Freddy's and finds Luca, he follows him to Clemente's slaughterhouse. Vito manages to get in through the sewers, and he battles through Luca's henchmen and rescues Tony and Beans. Tony helps Vito through the rest of Luca's men and they abduct Luca. Vito leaves, while Tony and Beans kill Luca. The same day, Vito arrives at the Maltese Falcon restaurant to meet Eddie, and he and Joe meet Carlo Falcone, with Frank Vinci, who is here with Galante. Joe and Vito take a bit of their blood and swear the oath, holding the picture of a burning saint, becoming made men for Falcone. Galante is happy because of Vito, but he is disappointed that Vito didn't became a member of the Vinci Family. Vito, arriving in the family and finally becoming somebody, becomes a wealthy mafioso along with Joe, taking jobs and making money. They frequently arrive at Scarpa's cathouse and buy new clothes, cars and hook up with girls. Vito also manages to get his own house in a wealthy neighbourhood, feeling happy about his new position along with Joe. As a official member of Falcone Family, Vito's biggest job comes when he is sent to kill Clemente, who has participated in the drug trade, against the commission's wishes. Vito and Joe then head to the Empire Bay hotel with Marty. At the hotel, Joe tells Marty to stay in the car inside the parking lot to be their getaway driver, while Vito and Joe head into the hotel disguised as a hotel staff, where they find Henry leaving the building. They head into the conference room where Clemente and his men are having a meeting and sets a bomb in the room. The bomb then goes off and the conference room explodes killing everybody inside. Vito and Joe then find out that Clemente was in the bathroom and didn't get killed in the explosion. After shooting many of Clemente's men in the hotel, they then head to the garage and find Marty dead. An angry Joe then chases Clemente in a car chase with Vito. Once Clemente's car is wrecked, Joe then kills him and leaves his body in the car. Soon after, Vito is approached by Henry, who wants to defect to Falcone's crew. Vito recommends Henry himself to Eddie, and Henry is ordered by Eddie to kill Galante. Vito, overcome with emotions, races to Galante's mansion and convinces Henry to let Galante simply disappear. Vito drives Galante to the train station, and he escapes to Lost Heaven. After Vito returns home, he finds Francesca there, crying. She explains that her husband, Eric Reilly, is constantly beating her up. Vito goes to an apartment of Eric's friend, beats him up and forces him to be a good husband to Francesca, or he will kill him. Francesca calls him, and Vito tells her that he will kill Eric if he touches her again. Francesca, horrified, tells Vito to stay away from her and Eric. Vito, depressed, goes to sleep. During the night, O'Neil gang arrives with their new leader, Mickey Desmond, and burns his house to the ground. Left with no money, clothes and house, he turns to Joe who helps him get revenge. They both head to a bar take out most of the gang members, thought Mickey tries to escape in his car, Vito kills him. Joe then gives Vito the key to Marty's apartment. Henry hears about Vito's situation, and the trio meet at the Lincoln Park, where Henry and tells Vito and Joe that Clemente was in the drug business, and Falcone is also going in, which is against the rules of the Commission. Henry suggests that he can arrange a deal with one family which is out of the Commission and supplies the drugs, The Triads. They first arrive to Bruno Levine, the biggest loan shark in town, and they loan $35 000 from him in the orders of returning $55 000 till the end of the week. Henry, Joe, and Vito depart for Chinatown, where they buy the merchandise from Mr. Wong, the local Triad leader gang called The Tongs. Soon after, they are ambushed by the cops, but Henry deduces that they are not the real cops, and they battle their way, escaping with the merchandise. They sell small portion of the drugs to the local gangs, such as the Bombers, and they manage to get the money. Next day, Henry calls Vito, telling him that Falcone has found out about the deal, and Eddie took $60,000 as a cut, but Henry didn't sell Vito nor Joe out. Vito and Joe head to Lincoln Park to find Henry brutally mauled with meat grinders by The Tong's men. They are shocked by this, and they follow Mr. Wong to his base at a Chinese restaurant, which they raid and totally demolish, killing all of his men and also witnesses. They arrive at Mr. Wong's office, where they force him to tell them why he killed Henry and who were the cops outside. Mr. Wong denies that he took the henchmen to dress as cops, as he would never destroy his factory, but he tells him that he killed Henry because he is actually a "rat"; an informant for the Bureau Of Narcotics, but neither Vito nor Joe believe him, and force him to tell him where he stashed the money. Mr. Wong refuses to tell him the location, telling that "he is already dead", and Joe shoots him. Vito and Joe flee the scene, barely escaping from the police. Vito and Joe then realize that they are now in bigger trouble than ever before; the the incident with the Chinese has caused too much tension between Falcone and Vinci, as both believe the other did it, and also Chinese think both Falcone and Vinci as the suspects behind the attack on the restaurant, and that they would end up dead if either Falcone and Vinci found out about their involvement with Henry, who was also a rat and they would also die if Eddie or Falcone ever find out that he was informant, and they have to pay back $55 000 to Bruno till the end of the day, which they don't have. They calm down and Vito suggests that they should pay up Bruno first. Vito and Joe eventually manage to get the money back; in the process, they kill Thomas "Tommy" Angelo, the protagonist of the first Mafia game on Eddie's orders, and Vito finds out that his father's boss Derek and his right hand man Steve killed his father leaving Vito to kill them both, and Vito takes over $25 000 of Derek's retiring fund, and Vito and Joe take up several jobs around the city, eventually earning enough money to pay up Bruno, but Vito founds out that Joe is missing. He checks over at Maltese Falcon ,where he lies to Eddie about his involvement with Henry and pretends to be shocked over his death, and then goes at Giusseppe's place, where he learns that Vinci's men took Joe. He goes to Vinci's bar, the Mona Lisa, where he is cornered by Vinci's men. They tell him that Joe only went here to talk with Vinci about the incident, and that he could join Joe in the talk, but as he goes, they knock him out. Vito wakes up on a construction site for a new hotel, tied up on the pipe next to badly beaten Joe. Frank Vinci himself is in front of them, who demands to know who was behind the attack on The Triads. Joe swears that he doesn't know, and Vinci's men start to repeatedly hit both Vito and Joe. Vinci leaves the site, and Vito and Joe manage to escape the site, but Joe is badly injured and Vito takes him to El Greco's place, where Joe gives Vito the money he earned, leaving enough to pay back the debt. Vito visits Bruno and pays back, and Bruno asks for Vito's name, and he tells him that he is Vito Scaletta, which reminds Bruno on a other Scaletta who borrowed $2000 from him, and Vito realizes that Bruno is the loan shark who loaned his father the money. He leaves Bruno's office in anger, and goes home. The next day, Eddie calls Vito, who tells him that Falcone wants to meet Vito at the observatory just outside town. Vito leaves on foot, but just then, a limo arrives with Leo inside, who tells Vito to get inside. Vito is happy to see Leo, but Leo is angry because of his actions, and introduces him to Mr. Wu, a head of The Triad organization. He tells Vito that both the Commission, The Triads, and even Falcone wants Vito dead, and Leo tells him that if there wasn't for him, he would be already dead. He offers Vito a last chance to spare his life;to kill Carlo Falcone. Vito leaves the limo and goes to the observatory. As Leo assumed, Falcone really wants Vito dead; Falcone's henchmen order Vito to discharge his guns, but he manages to fight them off and forces his way in the observatory, killing loads of Falcone's men before he finally reaches the main observation room, where Carlo awaits. Carlo tells him that it is an insult that he was sent to kill him, and tells him that there is no friendships in the mob, revealing Joe, who puts his gun to Vito's forehead. Carlo orders Joe to kill Vito, but Joe hints Vito to shoot, and they battle last of his henchmen. After killing all of his men, Vito steps out to Carlo, who is crawling around the floor. Vito proceeds to shoot him, telling him; "You know something, Carlo? For the last ten years of my life all what I ever done was kill. I killed for my country. I killed for my family. I killed anyone who stand in my way. But this one, this one is for me.". He finally shoots Carlo in the head, killing him. Vito goes away with Joe, questioning him why he was here with Falcone. Joe explains him that promised to make him very wealthy and give him his own crew, something that he always wanted, but he couldn't go over his friendship. As they leave outside, Leo Galante awaits them with his men, and they go out to celebrate, but Leo insists that Vito should come with him to talk. Joe departs in the second car. Vito asks what is it about, and he sees Joe being taken away. As he is angrily questioning, Leo responds; "Sorry, kid. Joe wasn't the part of our deal.", indicating that Joe is going to be killed. Vito angrily looks at Leo and his men, realizing that Joe was the price that he paid for his path, the path of Mafia, as the camera rises showing panoramic view of Empire Bay. Credits ''Mafia Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mafia:_The_City_of_Lost_Heaven '' ''Mafia II Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mafia_II'' ''Mafia Game Wikia: http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Mafia_Wiki '' ''Mafia Wikia: http://mafia.wikia.com/wiki/Mafia_Wiki '' All information, references, and citation can be found on these Wiki's.